


"What is Up Everybody" (YouTuber/Texting AU)

by insomniabelike



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Nonbinary Deceit | Janus Sanders, Texting, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabelike/pseuds/insomniabelike
Summary: Virgil is a YouTuber by the name of AnxiousEmo. He plays games, talks about conspiracies, hangs out with friends, and makes videos on his transition and coming out story. He's pretty popular, and he has fun with his fans.Roman is an actor. He started small, but he blew up when he got the lead character in a TV show.Their worlds collide one day, neither knowing who the other is, and both excited at the prospect of getting a new friend that wasn't just talking to them for their fame.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. Random Number

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is gonna have some serious shipping, we got the good DLAMP material, this story's gonna be fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets a text *le gasp*  
> And perhaps....
> 
> A new friend
> 
> *le gasp in lonely bitch*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I'm sorry, I'm just kinda seeing something-

_Unknown Number: Hey, is this Austin from the party last night?_

_Me: no, sorry dude_

_Unknown Number: Can I talk to you instead?_

_Me: sure, i guess_

_Unknown Number: Nice!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, I have some better written ones on wattpad under the same username. See ya next time


	2. CONvErSAtiONs-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some chatting and a look into relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2! Pat's a genderfluid bean, and wear bands on their wrists that are color coded.
> 
> Blue= He/Him
> 
> Pink= She/Her
> 
> Orange= They/Them
> 
> White= Any

"Baaabbee!" Roman heard a shout from down the stairs. 

"Yes, my love?" He called back. 

"I'm hungry, and we don't have any food." Patton whined.

Roman walked down the stairs to where his partner was sitting. He looked at his datemate's wrist and noticed an orange band. 

'They/Them, today.' He thought.

"We could go out to get something." He suggested, and by the look on their face, he thought this had been their plan all along. 

"Yes, can we get McDonalds?" They asked.

"Babe, that's not good for you."

"Aww, please?" They gave the puppy dog eyes. He tried to fight back, but no one could resist the Pat Puppy Eyes™

"Fine, but I'm making us a healthy dinner." Roman said. His datemate smiled.

"Yaayy, McDonaldssss!" 

_Not Austin: hey, you just kinda died-_

_Me: Oh, sorry about that, my partner is insisting I take them out for McDonalds. Text you back in a sec_

"Babe, what'cha doin, I thought we were getting fooodd!"

"Oh, I just got a text."

"From who?"

"Well, I'm not actually sure, I haven't asked, I got the wrong number from a dude at the party last night, and texted this person."

"Ooh, trying to get a date?~" It was a fact that both he and Patton were polyamorous, and didn't mind the other looking for other partners, they'd been in a monogamous relationship together for a few years, though. 

"Austin seemed to be the type of guy we'd both like, but maybe he wrote his number out wrong, or he just... didn't like me..." 

"I'm sure it was the first one." Pat reassured. "But hey, look, maybe another person there."

"Maybe."

_Me: Just so we're clear, I'm a polyamorous, gay male, if you've got problems, I'll block you now and we don't need to talk._

_Not Austin: no, no, i'm a polyamorous, queer, trans guy, so no issues here._

_Me: Oh, okay, that's good._

_Me: What's your name?_

_Not Austin: just call me anx_

_Me: Anx?_

_Not Austin: short for anxiety_

_Me: Okay, then._

_You changed Not Austin's name to Anx_

_Anx: what's your name_

_Me: I'm Roman_

_Anx changed your name to Roman_

_Me: I gotta go get my datemate some food before I spontaneously combust from the amount of puppy dog eyes they're giving me_

_Anx: oki-_

_Me: I'll talk to you later_

"So the guy I'm texting told me to call him Anx, short for Anxiety, and he said he's a poly queer guy, so there's no issues about him being a homophobe, he seems pretty cool." Roman said to Patton

"Yay! I wanna talk to him sometime! Give him The Dad Test™." Patton said.

"Of course." Roman said. "Let's get some food."

Roman was happy that this guy had no clue who he was. A new friend, maybe, and getting to know them without them knowing about his fame, knowing they weren't using him, that was a wonderful feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing all this fuckin stuff in class on my school computer, so sorry if it seems a little all over the place, I'm half-distracted by things going on in class, but I hope this is at least a little good.


	3. Them's other polys (polies? What's the plural for this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look over at thems other poly peeps-  
> (haha, overcome the struggle of figuring out plurals!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, I'm out of school now! S t u p i d f u c k i n g t e a c h e r s g i v e t o o m u c h w o r k-
> 
> Also, Janus is nonbinary, and has their own YouTube channel called StuckWithASnekBoi
> 
> They and Virgil collab a lot as they are dating, and live together, with their other partner Logan, who is not a YouTuber. Logan is also enby in this story.

"Vee!" Virgil heard his partner call from the living room.

"What?"

"Come here, I want you to be on my channel!" 

"When?"

"I'm going to film something today, and I want to do a collab! It's been too long since you were on my channel!"

"Only if you come on my channel too!"

"Of course, darling!"

Virgil walked out of his room and went to where Janus was sitting upside-down on the couch, feet over the top, and head hanging off. 

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"The fans do like it when we try and bake horribly." Janus said.

"Oh, it is so fun to do as well." Virgil agreed.

"Let's get to it before Lo gets back and yells at us to not without them here."

"Yes!" Virgil stood up and ran to their kitchen. Janus followed, grabbing a camera and the camera stand.

Virgil stood off camera and waited for Janus to do their intro. "Hello, snaklings, I'm Janus, welcome back to my channel. Now today, we have a special guest. My boyfriend Virgil, or AnxiousEmo on YouTube!" Janus announced and Virgil walked into frame.

"Hey, guys, it's Virgil."

"So, Vee. You want to tell them what we're doing?"

"So Logan's out, if you don't know, Logan is our other partner, and is the only responsible one in the relationship, and so we thought we'd bring back Bad Baking!" Virgil said. 

"Yes! And we'll have behind the scenes on Virgil's channel." Janus said. 

"What are we baking today?" Virgil asked.

"Well, I was thinking in celebration of SpookyMonth, we could make some type of pumpkin muffin or cupcake and see who has the best Halloween-y cupcake at the end." They said.

"Great idea, do we have all the stuff?" Virgil asked.

"Oh, darling, I've been planning this ever since Lo announced they'd have to go on that trip a week ago." Janus said.

"Is that why we had icing mysteriously appear in the cabinet 'cause I ate some."

"Yes, that is why."

"Okay, well, let's get into it." Virgil said.

All in all, the video was quite fun to film, they only almost burned down the apartment twice and only got icing everywhere. They ended up having an icing fight after Janus had made it seem like they were going to kiss Virgil, but instead put icing on Virgil's nose. Virgil was glad he wasn't in his favorite sweatshirt, because this one was _covered_ by the end of the video. They decided to leave it up to the comments to decide who had the better design. Virgil felt his phone buzz. He looked at it. It was Roman.

_Roman: Hey_

_Me: hi_

_Me: how you doing?_

_Roman: Pretty well, I'd say._

_Roman: My partner Pat says they want to talk to you, they're looking over my shoulder at the moment_

_Me: ah, well, hello there, but you'll need to wait a bit because i'm covered in orange icing and need to wash up_

_Roman: W-What?_

_Me: the things i go through for my partners is ✨ a s t r o n o m i c a l ✨_

_Roman: I'm still confused_

_Me: i was baking cupcakes with my partner, and they decide to attack me with icing-_

_Me: I got c o v e r e d and they barely got anything on them_

_Roman: oH-_

_Me: yes, so now I am going to clean up, brb_

"Janus, hide the evidence before Lo comes back while I clean up." Virgil said.

"Good plan. They should be back soo-"

"Hello, I'm home!" Said a voice.

"Shit." Virgil muttered.

"W-Did you guys-Oh, you did another episode of Janus and Virgil burning down the kitchen again, didn't you?" Logan said. "I told you to not do that! I would like to be here for supervision purposes, after 2 years ago." 

"Hey, Remus did most of the almost burning." Virgil defended.

"Yes, but you two were part of it as well, and I do not trust you to not burn everything down!" 

"Fair point, but its fun!"

"Also, why is Virgil covered in orange icing?"

"We got into an icing fight." Janus said, 

Logan sighed and rolled their eyes. 

"Go get cleaned up." Logan said, looking at Virgil. "Janus, help me clean the kitchen."

"Sir, yes, sir." Virgil and Janus said at the same time.

Virgil smiled to himself. His partners really were the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a. full. 3. hours. I'm gonna die, this isn't even that good-


End file.
